


The Pool

by BethXP



Series: Old Self Insert Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>I am uploading a lot of old fics over the next week or so and so I am putting this warning on all of them but people have been so lovely about these things and I really appreciate it so thank you.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool

It is a hot summer day and you are thankful that you moved in yesterday and not today because it would have been unbearable to move all those boxes in this heat. It is also a bonus that you have just moved in with your rich uncle, whom has a massive pool in a conservatory type room round the back of his mansion.

Unfortunately for you, you have just lost your job and so are unable to keep up with your rent. Luckily for you, you have a wonderful uncle whom you're reasonably close to and he has offered a room for you to staying whilst you sort your life out. And as a bonus he is considerably rich, you're not sure how he made his money, but it doesn't really matter because he has it and he is willing to share it with you. He always has people staying at his huge mansion, often around 8 people at a time so you are welcomed in along with the rest of the guests.

Among the group is a friend of yours that is staying with her boyfriend for the weekend. She has just come knocking on your bedroom door telling you that everyone is hanging around the pool and that you should come down and meet them properly. So you get into your bikini and silk cream cardigan and flip flops and follow your friend downstairs.

"An actor is staying here you know!" Says your friend excitedly. "Apparently he's filming near by and your uncle said it wasn't worth him staying in a hotel when he could just stay here for free." You are intrigued by this news and ask who it is but your friend cannot remember his name, but you hope it is someone interesting.

As you walked through the large glass doors into the pool room you glance around to see who is there. there are about 6 people in the room, most you don't know. The first person you see is your uncle being the life and soul of the party. Your friend goes and sits on the lap of her fiancé.

You then take a sharp intake of breath as you see who is sitting behind him. It's Benedict Cumberbatch! You've seen a few things that he's been in and you've always found him attractive but your heart almost jumped out of its chest when it saw him in real life!

Wanting his attention but not wanting to scare him you decide to walk along the edge of the pool, sort of tiptoe-ing, knowing that the sun shining through the window behind you is giving you a stunning silhouette. You glance up at the actor and he looks at you smiling. You give him a very slight smile back and then look down at your feet. You reach the end of the pool where you take of the silk, almost see-through cardigan you were wearing and throw it onto a spare seat. You brush the surface of the water with your toe in a move that was comparable to a dancer.

You glance up at the actor. He is still looking at you, but the smile on his face was no longer there. Instead he is just staring at you, mesmerised. He finally notices that you are looking at him. You give him a shy smile and push the hair out of your eyes in a flirtatious style. You see him swallow hard.

Leaping off the side of the pool, you dive into the clear blue water and swim to the middle of the pool. As you lean against the edge you see that Benedict is still looking at you, his lips slightly parted. You lock eyes, and somehow it draws him towards you. He stands up and dives into the pool from where he is and swims up to you.

With a childish grin he looks at you and says, "Hello." Unable to speak, his voice doing unmentionable things to you and your body, you smile back at him.

"I'm Benedict." You give him your name and then look at each other silently for a moment. You see his bottom lip tremble, the sexual tension between you unbearable. You so desperately want to press your lips against his and run your fingers through his hair, the sunlight bouncing off of it giving it a golden appearence.

On an impulse you softly brush your fingertip against his chest in a sideways '8' shape under the water, the look he is giving you intensifies, you both drop the smiles you had and stare at each other, your heads move together as each other's gravity pulls you in.

The loud laugh of your uncle breaks your trance as you realise you are not alone. You look around to see that no one has noticed the spell that you have been under. You look back at Benedict to see real disappointment on his face as he too realises that nothing can happen when you were surrounded by so many people.

Trying to think of a way to get what you want, you say to him "let's see who can hold their breath under water the longest." It was an odd proposition, but Benedict could tell that there was more to it so he nodded and you both count down from three. As you get to one you dip your head are submerged in the water.

Quickly you reach out and take benedict's face in your hands and bring your lips together. Benedict, after the surprise passes, starts to kiss you back.

The moment is magical, you feel as if you are melting into his lips and your fingers are burning where you are touching his iconic cheekbones.

Suddenly he pulls away and rises to the surface, you soon follow, afraid that you had just done something stupid and he was rejecting you. After looking at you for some time, the corner of his mouth curves upwards and he says, "I demand a rematch." Happy to oblige you both dive underwater again. This time it his Benedict that takes the lead. He wraps his long arms around you and pulls your body towards him so that your chest is pressing against his. Every part of your body is burning as he paralyses you with an even stronger, more passionate kiss than before. You run your fingers through his hair and he strokes your back up and down with his elegant fingers.

You are lost in the moment until your body starts screaming for air. Regrettably you return to the surface once more and watch Benedict follow, water dripping from the end of his perfectly carved nose.

Below the surface he takes your hand and leads you to the edge of the pool. At the point where your hands are about to rise over the surface he lets go, but turns around to make sure you are still following him. As the both of you walk towards the door your uncle notices you leaving and asks where you are going. Benedict scratches his ear nervously and replies, 'towels, we need some towels.' Your uncle, who isn't really interested in the answer, lets you go with a wave of his hand.

Benedict leads you to what you assume is his bedroom for the duration of his stay. As you shut the door behind you Benedict presses you against the wall and nuzzles his nose into the base of your neck. A devilish noise passes unwittingly through your lips as you tilt your head to allow better access for the man whose warm breath you could feel sending shivers down your spine. Again your body burns where he drags his hands across your body to your back where a quickly unties the back of your bikini top. He steps back with a wry smile on his face as he watches it fall off of your body to the floor. Gently he then takes your hand once more and walks you over to the bed…


End file.
